Friends for Valentines
by MemaiS
Summary: Ricky and Baby Blue thought they could have it all. When it all ends and there's nothing left to look forward to, Valentine's Day takes worse turns each and every year. Read and Review! Ricky-centric!


**Friends for Valentine's**

When you're young, and in love, you are forgiven, for thinking that everything lasted, that everything was portrayed in that rose-tinted vision of teenaged daydreams. You were forgiven for trying so hard, forgiven for throwing yourself in front of a car to make sure your girl had time to cross, only to break up the next day because of something stupid and trivial.

Ricky Pucino was one of the many unfortunate victims of first loves, puppy loves. A crucial point in growing up, but also, as these victims will tell you, it hurts so much you grow dizzy from thinking about it, you grow weak from suffering it. Like a mad disease, it just ravages through your body and mind, destroying the last little bit of hope your soul dared to hold onto.

It was February, spring had come and graced Bullworth, love was in the air, as they say. The 14th wasn't terribly far off, and already many could be seen hiring that notorious Jimmy boy to plant chocolates from 'anonymous' into lockers of the lucky and unlucky. Flowers in front of the girl's dorm had been picked just moments after they had bloomed, love letters were written and sprayed with perfume, sealed with a kiss and a note for a date.

Ricky didn't want any of it. Not now, not ever.

He had long since broken up with his girlfriend. The boys were convinced he wasn't in the wrong, that his girlfriend just couldn't understand Ricky's deep passion for bikes and riding them, he was like a kid on Christmas morning when he got his order of new parts, or when Tobias let him review the newer set of more expensive bicycles sent to his shop.

"She's just selfish, she din' want ya ta' be happy!"

"You were right ta' dump 'er."

In truth, Ricky had blamed his entire being on their breakup. Oh sure, his girl had tried numerous times to get him to talk, to try and find that long lost common ground that brought them together. But being together for a total of six months, and with both being teenagers, common grounds had changed, friends and interests were suddenly more important, especially if one lived at home and the other forced to stay in the dorms.

He was never a boy of his emotions, never acutely aware of what they were, his life literally revolved around bikes. His father owned a workshop, he'd fiddle with the Harleys and choppers and Orange County Customs when he was bored, he was raised on these things as a kid.

His girl, whom he had referred to as 'Baby Blue' in all their telephone exchanges and letters, had tried to steer him away from 'them' and more to 'us'.

He was, simply put, afraid to leave all that he was familiar with. He wanted to be with her, he loved this dame and he had to make a decision.

He loved her kisses, her tender hugs, her calming voice, her back rubs and whispered, sweet nothings, tugging on his pierced ear playfully and nibbles on lobe.

He loved hanging out with the other greasers, their jokes, their wise-cracks, their stories, how they'd band together even for scrounging up spare change for that gas, on that one summer where they took a trip down to the cliffs in Lucky's old Cadillac.

"It's either me, or them, Ricky," he remembered her saying. He wanted to slap her hard, but he couldn't.

"I… I…"

"You're such a child Ricky! It's always about you! It's never about me! Have you ever thought to have called me when I felt lonely? I always feel lonely! I don't have very many friends, Ricky! You know that. I… I depend on you, babe. I don't want you to leave me!"

"Me?! It's never been about me! It's always about _you_! I try to please ya, I try ta' call ya, but don't got much cash, I try ta spoil ya, do all the nice things a guy should do for his girl… but babe, I just… I just can't be _there all the time_ for you whenever. I have problems too!"

"Problems?! You've never had any 'problems'!"

"You think seeing your dad hit yer ma ain't a problem then? That ya had to steal here n' there just ta' pay for these batshit fees?! That's not a problem?! Ya think failing and gettin' threatened ta be kicked out ain't a problem?!"

"You're selfish! You could've easily fixed those problems by yourself, couldn't you? Life isn't all about fun and games, you know!"

"You… You broad!" He screamed, "If I could'a fixed 'em I would'a! But I couldn't. Look at you…"

He remembered her crying. He was crying too. They were giant assholes and crybabies, fighting right there in the middle of the cafeteria, everyone saw it, the greasers were holding back to drag him away. It wasn't their place, Johnny told the boys, let him deal with it.

"We're… We're THROUGH! I cannot believe I fell for a selfish jerk like you!"

"Yeah? We'll then have it your way! I don't need some clingy bitch ta tell me I'm hopeless. I got m'parents for _**that**_!"

Then the satisfying sound of yogurt dunked over his head, how the creamy globs dripped down his face and off the tip of his chin and nose.

He didn't fucking need her. And she didn't fucking need him. It was all some stupid drama cooked up by two stupid teenagers who were a little bit more self-absorbed at the moment.

Even with the white goo all over his head and face, he kept a straight face, he kept his shield up. It didn't matter if the tears still streamed down, he still looked tough, don't show emotion.

What many didn't know, was later in the dorm room, he fell pathetically into his friends' arms, crying his greasy little heart out.

They never made a mention about Valentine's day after that. Love was for the birds. Oh sure, Johnny Vincent was a fool for Lola Lombardi, Vance Medici flirted with every guy and gal he laid his hooded green eyes on, Peanut Romano tried to romance that scared new English kid who couldn't even speak up for himself. Lucky was a nice enough guy to give Angie a chance at the carnival, Lefty tried to impress the girls his senior, Hal Esposito still had a livid love affair with cheeseburgers. While Norton Williams stuck up for those in need, while still trying to be tough.

On one dreaded 14th of February, his friends coaxed him to come to a diner. Ricky was never in the mood for Valentines, or as that dopey English kid called it "Singles Awareness Day", he didn't want to go. He didn't want to hear those stupid songs played over the radio. He wanted to sing to 'Love me Tender' and hope that the King would pity him enough and just TAKE him right now.

But that was never the case, and he eventually went.

And he could've never made an even better choice, for the day was spent playing darts, getting high on brain freezes from milkshakes, getting Vance to impress the local girlies of New Coventry with his pseudo strip tease moves (he might've actually impressed a few of the closeted boys too).

Peanut and Johnny got him dancing to the jukebox, Lola got some cakes off Chad's chef and presented it to him, as a 'cheer up' gift of sorts. Hal just shoved the damned burgers straight after that and told him that he should eat out and not give a care. Norton just gave him a hard slap on the back, while Lucky and Lefty gave him a pretty lewd and dirty joke that had him and everyone in the joint in stitches.

So… even _if_ he hated Valentine's, even if he was broken hearted and got his heart torn to little shreds. It was always so very, very nice to fall back on friends.

Who just didn't give a damn about the schmoopey-dopey love crap floatin' around.

Yeah, that was good.


End file.
